


My First and Last

by worldlyodd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gaurdian Spirits, How the heckity heck do you tag, Human Jeno, Human Jisung, Human Xiaojun, Human Yang Yang, I try to be funny but fail miserably, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, NoRenMin cuz they're cute and I'm lonely, Rated T for language, Slight depression but only for like two paragraphs, Soulmates, Spirit Chenle, Spirit Donghyuck, Spirit Jaemin, Spirit Mark, Spirits, everyone is aged down but only by like two years, human renjun, renjun needs a hug, so I'm annoying y'all with it, this is my first work so it probably sucks, this was legit supposed to be for a writing contest but I went over the word limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldlyodd/pseuds/worldlyodd
Summary: Jaemin had been the guardian of two human boys for as long as he can remember. While watching over the two boys (Jeno and Renjun) one day, he realizes that he has fallen in love with them. He persuades his friend Chenle to travel to the human realm with him so that he can become friends with the two, and so Chenle can become friends with his human, a boy named Jisung. There's only two problems: Jeno and Renjun are already together, and spirits like Jaemin live forever while humans live short lives.a.k.a. Jaemin dying inside while trying to get Jeno and Renjun to like him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my AO3 insta @worldly.odd

The water in the puddle below me rippled slightly as an image slowly began to process. Jeno and Renjun, the boys I had been assigned to be the guardian of, walked through a hall lined with lockers. They must’ve been at school. I watched as a boy who seemed to be a bit older than them, bump Jeno haphazardly on the shoulder as he passed. I listened to the scene in the puddle below me, hearing the boy laugh as Jeno steadied Renjun, who had almost fallen over due to the force. The boy yelled offensive slurs at the two - which I will not be telling you, because they were bad - and continued on his way. I decided to work my magic as their guardian. 

The boy turned his head to yell one more slur towards them, and as he turned back around to watch where he was walking, he smacked straight into the wall. That’s generally what I do as a guardian: inflict karma on anyone who wrongs my boys Jeno and Renjun. I felt a sudden pang in my heart. Was I falling for them? I thought. No, I couldn’t be! They were already together! It might be normal in the spirit realm to have more than one partner in a relationship, but what about in the human realm? It could be completely different. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when another boy ran up to Jeno and Renjun and swung his arm over Jeno’s shoulder. It was Jisung. Jisung was the younger boy that Jeno and Renjun were friends with. He was around two years younger than the other two, but he was already taller than Renjun (Which, granted, isn’t much of an accomplishment) and was practically the same height as Jeno. Jisung was also the boy that one of my friends, Chenle, was the guardian of. 

“Nana!” I heard a high pitched voice yell. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I looked over my shoulder to see him running towards me, and smiled. 

“Hey, Lele,” I acknowledged. Chenle and I loved using nicknames. He was Lele and I was Nana. His is pretty self-explanatory, but mine includes my last name, Na. Na Jaemin. 

“I was watching over Jisung, and I saw that he had joined up with Jeno and Renjun, so I decided to come to watch with you,” he explained. I moved over a bit so that he could see as he sat down cross-legged next to me. We watched for a while until the panging sensation in my chest grew too intense and painful to ignore. 

“I have an idea,” I started, Chenle directing his attention towards me, “But it’s stupid, and could probably have consequences if we’re caught.”

“I’m listening.”

“I think we should travel down to the human realm. It’d be easier to watch over our boys,” I reasoned. Chenle and I liked calling the three boys we watched over “our boys” because it was cute and nothing was stopping us. 

“Taeil would kill us!” Chenle exclaimed. “Let’s do it.” 

That was Chenle, alright. He was so Gen Z that he wasn’t even afraid of the head spirit, Taeil. Taeil was an angel (not literally), but he could be scary when mad. 

“You remember how to get there, right?” Chenle asked. “I kind of forgot.”

I nodded. Almost every spirit had been to the human realm at least once in their lifetime, but it was always with permission. Chenle and I had gone down when he was 10, and I was 12. It was kind of worrying how no one paid attention to two clearly lost children. The humans were weird, always on their technological brick things they called “phones”.

I pushed my hand through the puddle as Chenle waited beside me. I felt the wind hit my hand as confirmation that the portal to the human realm was open. I took my hand out of the puddle and slowly slipped my feet in. I let myself slip through the puddle and unfurled my gold speckled wings as I fell through the air. I looked up and saw Chenle looking through the portal in the sky. 

“It’s safe down here, Lele!” I yelled up to the 15-year-old spirit. Chenle, being the smart boy that he is, decided to dive headfirst into the portal. He rocketed past me as he attempted to unfurl his orange-tipped wings. He shot through a cloud and left a Chenle sized hole right in the middle of it. It was almost like a cartoon. 

“Jaemin!” he screamed up at me, still struggling to unfurl his wings. He finally managed to catch the wind and pushed his wings down. He flew up to my height and we looked down at the surface of the human realm. 

“Let’s try this again,” I said, “Just with more control this time.” 

We carefully descended to the ground, making sure not to be seen. We landed in a narrow, dark alley, and folded our wings, using concealing magic to hide them. We walked out of the alley and tried to grasp where we were. I looked at the shop next to us and noticed that it was a coffee shop that Jeno, Renjun, and Jisung frequented.

We walked inside and sat at the farthest table from the entrance. I looked at the clock that hung above the door, and studied it, trying to remember how time worked on this realm. Time in the human realm and spirit realm works pretty differently, so it always took a bit of time to get used to the new time change. It was like the “daylight savings” or “jet lag” I had heard humans talk about.

It was around 4:16 P.M. from what I could tell, so I assumed the three boys had been released from their school and had started walking here like they did every day. “I’m going to get us some coffee,” Chenle said. “What do you want?” 

“Just get me an iced black coffee.”

“Since when do you drink black coffee?”

“Since Mark introduced me to the glory of untouched caffeinated heaven,” I said flatly. Chenle laughed and walked to the counter to order our drinks. As he was up there, the bell above the door dinged, and my eyes shot over to the entrance. Familiar heads of light brown, dark brown, and blond hair entered the shop. My eyes flicked back to Chenle, and we made eye contact. He had seen them too. 

I watched as they sat a few tables away from ours. Here’s the thing: spirits usually have really good hearing, and I was one of those spirits. Chenle was not. Which made what I was hearing from their table even more hilarious. 

“Jisung?” Renjun asked, waving his hand in front of Jisung’s face. “You good?”

“H-huh? Oh, yeah,” Jisung answered, obviously distracted.

“You sure? You’re staring,” Jeno snickered. My eyes snapped over to them so I could pay attention to their conversation. Sure, call me nosy, but I was the guardian of two of them so I get a pass. I followed Jisung’s gaze and my eyes landed on Chenle. Oh, this was going to be good. Jisung snapped his eyes away from Chenle and sputtered. 

“So the orange-haired one, huh?” Renjun said, referring to Chenle. 

“He’s cute, okay…” Jisung said quietly. I almost laughed. This was adorable, and I was certain that Chenle had a crush on Jisung. It was obvious. 

“I haven’t seen him around school,” Jeno said. 

“Or anywhere for that matter,” Renjun added. “Maybe he’s a new student.” 

They watched as Chenle walked back to our table with my iced coffee and his mocha frappuccino. 

“That’s probably his boyfriend…” I heard Jisung say. I almost choked on my coffee.

“You don’t know that!” Renjun reassured. “He could be a friend, or his brother! You could still have a shot!”

I chuckled and smiled at Chenle. 

“What?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that a certain boy is talking about you right now,” I teased. His eyes widened. 

“Seriously?! I mean, what? I definitely don’t have a crush on Jisung, why would you ever suggest that? I am truly offended that you would assume that of me.” 

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

Chenle blushed and pouted at me. 

“How about this,” I started, “I’ll conjure up a phone for each of us, and you go over there and get Jisung’s number.” I finished as I handed Chenle one of the phones I had made. We had to have phones if we wanted to fit in since almost every human had one. Chenle blushed furiously but took the phone anyway. He stood up and started to walk over to their table. I could almost hear Jisung’s panicked thoughts. I watched as Chenle stumbled over to their table and started talking to Jisung. Both Jisung and Chenle were bright red as Jisung put his phone number in Chenle’s new phone. 

Chenle walked back over to me and sat down.

“I hate you so much,” he said. 

“Love you too, Lele,” I responded. I loved playing cupid.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck exists

I checked the clock as we exited the cafe. It was around 6:34 P.M. We had waited for around ten minutes after the boys left for us to leave ourselves. Chenle had gotten Jisung’s number, and we were planning on enrolling in their school as new students the next day. We had magically put our names on the roster, and the next day would be our first day at the school. 

We decided that we would head back to the spirit realm for the night so no one would get suspicious. Once we were hidden in an alleyway, we extended our wings and forcibly pushed down, trying to lift off of the ground. We flew above the clouds and soared around trying to find the portal. When we found it, I pushed my wings down once more before tucking them in and rocketing through the portal. I tucked and rolled as I hit the ground of the spirit realm. I turned around to look for Chenle as I caught my breath.

He flew through the portal and shot up around 40 feet before hurtling towards the ground and landing in the lake at the bottom of the waterfall that we spirits get our energy from. It’s source was an infinite lake at the top of the tallest mountain, which was surrounded by a thick forest of trees. I laughed as walked to help Chenle get up. 

“Come on Lele, let’s get you home,” I said. Chenle and I walked to his and his housemate Mark’s house, and we said our goodbyes before I headed towards mine and my housemate Donghyuck’s house. Every spirit lived with a housemate who was around the same age as them, unless they were too young to provide for themselves. Chenle’s housemate was the oldest in our friend group who was 20, Mark, and mine was my best friend Donghyuck, who was 17 like me. 

As I walked into the house, Donghyuck twirled around to meet my eyes as he sat on one of those swivel chairs he seemed to love so much. 

“I’ve been expecting you,” He said ominously. 

“And why is that?” I asked as took my shoes off.

“Mark told me about something Xiaojun heard,” Donghyuck answered. Xiaojun was Mark’s human, and since Mark and Donghyuck were dating, Donghyuck knew about everything Xiaojun related, and Mark knew everything Yangyang related - Yangyang being Donghyuck’s human.

“What’d he hear?” I asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

“Jisung told him about a certain number he got today.”

I almost died right then and there.

“Oh, did he now?”

“Jaemin, were you in the human realm with Chenle today?”

“No. Yes. Maybe.”

“Spying on your boys, huh?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jaemin, I can tell you have a thing for Jeno and Renjun. Honestly, I think I knew before even you did!”

“It’s that obvious?”

“Quite so.”

I groaned.

“If it makes you feel better, at least Chenle found his soulmate.”

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Donghyuck can see soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short I’m sorry!!! >.<


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InTrOdUcTiOnS

I put on my uniform, which was grey pants, a white dress shirt, a navy blue jacket, and a red tie. Donghyuck had agreed not to tell anyone what we were doing and was waiting by the door for me with a plate of toast.

“Made you breakfast for your first day, sweetie,” he joked.

“Ew, I don’t want your cooking,” I retaliated.

“Ungrateful bitch.”

We laughed and I waved him goodbye as he took a bite of the toast, then immediately regretted it. I met up with Chenle back at the puddle, and we repeated the same descent as the day before. Once we were on the ground, we walked onto the sidewalk and followed the flow of students towards the school. There were a lot of familiar faces, but it wasn’t like we could walk up to them like: Hey! I know this is probably weird, but I have a spirit friend who is actually your guardian! 

Yeah, that would not go ever well. Chenle and I continued to attempt to blend in, which was a bit difficult with his bright orange hair and my bright pink hair. I heard familiar voices talk somewhere behind us, but didn’t risk turning around.

“Hey Jisung, isn’t that the boy who asked for your number yesterday?” Renjun asked.

“Huh? Oh. I think he is,” Jisung replied shyly.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Because he’s walking with the boy he was sitting with yesterday!”

“You’ve already established they’re not together, so what’s the big deal?”

“I don’t want to intrude!”

“Come on, Ji! Just do it!” Renjun exclaimed. I heard as Jisung tried to protest, but Renjun ended up dragging him towards us. 

“Hi, my name’s Renjun,” Renjun introduced himself to the two of us. 

“Oh, I remember you! You were one of the boys at that table yesterday,” I said, acting like it was the first time I had ever seen him.

“That’s right. This is Jisung, but I’m sure your friend here already knows that. Chenle, right?”

Chenle nodded.

“And you are…?” Renjun asked me.

“Jaemin. Nice to meet you,” I said, sticking my hand out to shake his. We shook hands, and I realized how soft his hands were. Call me weird, I don’t care. 

“Jisung here just wanted to talk to Chenle. Alone, ya know,” he explained. I smiled.

“Oh, I see. Well, I’ll leave you two alone then,” I said, pushing Chenle towards Jisung. Renjun and I laughed and watched as they sputtered awkwardly while walking next to each other. 

“You know, I think we’re gonna be good friends,” Renjun said. “What with our mutual liking of torturing our friends.”

“You know it.”

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “I should introduce you to my boyfriend, Jeno.”

My smile faltered a bit, but I quickly put one back on. We pushed through the other students and stopped in front of Jeno. 

“Jaemin, this is Jeno, Jeno this is Jaemin,” Renjun introduced. I stuck my hand out and Jeno shook it with a wide smile on his face, causing his eyes to crinkle and disappear into crescents. 

“Nice to meet you Jaemin,” Jeno said. “I feel like I’ve seen you around somewhere, you look familiar.”

“He was the one that the boy Jisung likes, Chenle, was with yesterday,” Renjun explained. Jeno snapped his fingers.

“That’s it!” He exclaimed, startling me. “So you’re new right?” He asked. I nodded. 

“That must mean Chenle’s new too. Not to worry! Jisung will probably help Chenle with what he needs to do, and we can help you,” Renjun said. Jeno and I agreed and we continued to talk as we walked to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SUPER short


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid-day food time   
> •  
> •  
> •  
> •  
> •  
> •  
> AKA Lunch

“So how’s your first day going so far?” Chenle asked me as we sat in the cafeteria. 

“Pretty well. I have most of my classes with Renjun and Jeno, so that makes things a whole lot easier,” I responded.

“Lucky. I only have, like, two classes with Jisung.”

“Talking about me already?” A voice behind Chenle asked. We turned around and saw Jisung standing behind us. I swear Chenle almost choked on his food. 

“When did this innocent child suddenly become confident?” Jeno said, practically materializing next to Jisung. Jisung blushed.

“Sh-shut up.”

“There’s our adorable, shy, child!” Renjun exclaimed as he came out from behind Jeno and stood on his toes to ruffle Jisung’s hair. They sat down at our table, Jisung next to Chenle, Renjun next to me, and Jeno next to Renjun. 

“How are classes so far?” Jeno asked.

“Pretty boring,” I responded.

“Yeah, classes here aren’t the most engaging,” Renjun sighed. “But that means you don’t have to pay attention, so you win some you lose some.”

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late!” Someone exclaimed. I looked to see who it was and saw Yangyang. “Are these the guys you’ve told Xiaojun and I so much about?” He continued. Jeno nodded. 

“Yangyang, meet Jaemin and Chenle. Jaemin and Chenle, meet Yangyang,” He said.

We did our introductions as he sat down at the table. 

“So where are you guys from?” Yangyang asked.

“We recently moved here from outside the city, not too far though,” Chenle lied.

“That’s cool,” Renjun said. “I still get this feeling that I’ve known you guys forever. Especially you, Jaemin.”

That’s because technically, you have. I thought.

“Weird. I get that same feeling,” I said. 

We lost track of time, and in what seemed like seconds, we had to get back to class. The rest of the day went something like that. Spacing out during class and thinking about Jeno and Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EVEN SHORTER IM SO SORRY


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression?

It had been around three months since we first came to the human realm, and Chenle and I had become a solid part of Jeno, Renjun, and Jisung’s friend group. One thing, however, was off. Renjun had seemed fine for the first week we had been in their realm, but he seemed to be off in the past few months. He seemed to be distant, and he barely ate anything anymore. It was obvious how much the others were worried about him, especially Jeno. Jeno would be by his side 24/7 if he could, not leaving unless he absolutely had to. I had tried to ask Renjun what was wrong, but he would always brush me off and say it was nothing. 

I had told Donghyuck about it, and he said he might know what was going on, but he wouldn’t tell me. It really bothered me. There were a full two weeks where he didn’t even come to school. He didn’t even answer any of Jeno’s texts or calls, which was practically unheard of when it came to Renjun. We continuously tried to contact him, but he would never answer. 

“I’m going to go to his house after school,” Jeno said. “I’m too worried to just not check on him.”

“I wish I could go with you, but I think it might be best if you go alone,” I said. He nodded in agreement. 

The rest of the day ticked by painfully slowly. Once the bell rang, Chenle and I basically burst through the school doors and got a running start into the sky. We anxiously flew through the portal and sat by the puddle. We watched as Jeno walked down the street with hurried steps towards Renjun’s house. My heart was beating like crazy as my mind raced thinking about what could be wrong. 

Jeno knocked lightly on Renjun’s door, but still loud enough that Renjun could hear it. Renjun opened the door to see who it was, and his eyes widened when he saw Jeno. He tried to shut the door, but Jeno called out to him before he could completely close it. 

“Renjun, wait!” Jeno exclaimed. Renjun hesitated before opening the door again. “Why haven’t you been coming to school lately? Are you sick? We’ve been really worried. I’ve been really worried.”

“I’m just… conflicted,” Renjun confessed. “I can’t bring myself to face you when I’m like this. I’d feel like I was lying to you.”

“Why would you be lying?”

“Because… I think I’m in love with Jaemin.”

That statement sure rocked my world. 

“But it’s not like I don’t love you anymore!” Renjun quickly added. “I’ve just realized that in addition to loving you, I love Jaemin.”

“Renjun I-”

“No! Don’t say anything! I know you’re probably mad at me right now, you don’t have to say it.”

Jeno looked conflicted for a second, before leaning in and kissing Renjun. I quickly brushed my hand along the surface of the puddle, making the image disappear. Chenle and I sat wide-eyed, staring at our reflections. 

“We should probably leave them alone,” I said, still a little shaken.

“Agreed,” Chenle squeaked.

“Changing subjects: how are you and Jisung doing?”

“Well, we decided to try a few dates, and I think we’re together now? I don’t know. Humans are confusing.”

“Chenle, that’s great!”

“It is?”

“Totally! You found your soulmate!”

“I did?!” 

“Yup. Donghyuck himself told me.”

“That’s great and all, but how are you going to deal with this Jeno and Renjun situation?”

“The way I normally deal with my problems.”

“Ignore them until they solve themselves?”

“Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvm. No progression. Jaemin’s an idiot.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Nana

When we got to school the next day, Renjun was back. In fact, he and Jeno were acting as if nothing had happened. They seemed completely normal. As we went through the day, everything seemed oddly typical. That was until they cornered me on the way to lunch. Chenle was with Jisung, so I no orange-haired, high pitched child to save me. 

“I feel like I’m about to get beat up,” I joked.

“Quite the opposite, actually. Renjun and I talked about it,” Jeno started, “And we decided that we want you to be a part of our relationship. Like a polyamory.”

“Only if you accept, that is,” Renjun added. “So? What do you say?”

“I um, yes. I say fucking yes!” I exclaimed, smiling widely. They smiled back and enveloped me in a huge hug. 

“You have no idea how much weight has just been lifted off of my shoulders,” Renjun mumbled. “I love you two.”

“You’re gonna have to work on your language though, Jaemin,” Jeno said. 

“This is sweet and all, but you guys should really get going to lunch or else you won’t be able to eat.”

We dropped the hug to see Xiaojun snickering at us. I very strongly had to resist the urge to just say Oh hi, Mark and fucking book it. Luckily I succeded. We complied with Xiaojun’s statement and headed towards the cafeteria to meet up with the others.

“You three look unnaturally happy,” Yangyang pointed out.

“They just had to kiss and make up if you catch my drift,” Xiaojun said.

“I can’t tell if you’re implying something or making a Dua Lipa reference.”

“Let’s just go with both.”

We laughed as we all sat down next to each other. Chenle kept shooting me knowing looks throughout the rest of lunch, and then the rest of the day. When we had to return to the spirit realm for the day, I found it almost impossible to leave. We shot through the portal and I took off running the second my feet hit the ground. I flung the door to my house open and ran to find Donghyuck. 

“Hyuck! Where are you?” I called out. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” He yelled back. Shit. I ran into the kitchen to see Donghyuck burning butter. Burning. Butter. How the fuck does someone manage to burn butter? I quickly turned the stove off and put the pan in the sink. 

“Anyway. I finally did it!”

“You finally realized the difference between there and they’re?”

“Wow, okay, I’m offended. And no, bitch. But Renjun and Jeno asked me out!”

“Both of them. At the same time? Congrats! I guess this means I can finally tell you who your soulmate is. Actually I guess I should say soulmates,” he said, emphasising the s. My eyes widened. 

“Wait, seriously?!” I exclaimed.

“Yup. Jeno and Renjun are in fact your meant to be’s. You know what this means.”

“I have to tell them. Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. Fun fact: the burning butter part is an actual thing that my sister did once. She isn’t allowed in the kitchen anymore.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is ticklish.

I took a deep breath as I walked out of school the next day. I trusted that Jeno and Renjun would find me, and I was right. I felt one arm sling over my shoulder and another wrap around my waist. I looked up to see that Renjun had his arm on my shoulder, and Jeno had his on my waist. They planted kisses on my cheeks and I reciprocated. 

“Are you gonna head straight home again or will you join us at the cafe?” Jeno asked, doing his adorable puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll come with you guys today,” I complied. Jeno smiled as Renjun pumped his fists in the air. We walked towards the cafe as I thought about how I might tell them that I was a spirit. I doubt that kind of thing happens very often in the human realm. As I was lost in thought, I almost smacked right into the cafe door. Luckily, Jeno exists and he pulled me out of the way before I could.

“You okay, Nana?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Just thinking,” I replied.

Even when we were sat at a table, I couldn’t help but debate with myself about it. I had come to an agreement with myself by the time we were finishing up our drinks. 

“I need to tell you two something,” I said as we threw away our trash. “But I can’t with all these people around.”

“Then where do you want to go?” Renjun asked.

“Just follow me.”

I grabbed their hands and led them out the door. I took them into the alley and took a deep breath. 

“What is it Jaemin?” Jeno asked, clearly confused. 

“You have to promise that neither of you will think of me differently after this,” I pleaded.

“There’s no way we could see you for anyone other than Jaemin,” Renjun insisted.

I took a shaky breath in and slowly started to unfurl my wings. Renjun and Jeno’s eyes grew wider and wider until I thought they would pop out of their skulls. I winced at the look on their faces.

“Wings. Gold speckled wings. You have wings?!” Renjun exclaimed in surprise.

“Are they real? Can I touch them?” Jeno asked. Renjun smacked his arm.

“Jeno, that was rude.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s completely fine,” I said. “You can touch them if you want, and yes they’re real.”

Jeno almost fell on his face while trying to get to me. His hand gently grazed my feathers and his jaw dropped open when he realized how soft they were. 

“Renjun. You need to feel Nana’s wings. They’re so soft!” Jeno exclaimed adorably.

This, of course, intrigued Renjun as he also surged forward to feel my wings. I flinched slightly when they both had their hands on my wings. They gave me worried looks as I just smiled shyly. 

“Sorry. I’m… ticklish,” I confessed. They laughed a little but inevitably took their hands off of my wings. 

“So… you’re an angel?” Jeno asked.

“Well, I’m flattered but no. Angels aren’t real, I’m a spirit,” I clarified.

“A spirit?”

“A guardian spirit to be exact. Your guardian spirit. Both of you.” 

They looked very confused.

“Anything else you may not have told us about?” Renjun joked.

“We’re um… soulmates,” I added.

If their jaws weren’t already on the floor, they were now.

“I needed to know if you wanted to become spirits. It’s tradition for humans whos soulmate, or soulmates, are spirits, to become spirits themselves,” I said. “But I don’t want to force anything on you guys!”

“Jaemin,” Jeno started. “You wouldn’t be forcing us into anything. I’m sure we’d both love to become spirits.”

Renjun nodded in agreement. I smiled.

“Thank you, guys. I fucking love you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE. CHAPTERS. ARE. STILL. REALLY. FUCKING. SHORT. IM. SORRY


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun’s a sappy bitch

A month after I had told Renjun and Jeno about the soulmate tradition, the spirit ceremony was supposed to commence. Chenle and I would bring Jeno, Renjun, and Jisung to the spirit realm, and they would dunk their heads in the waterfall, turning them into spirits. I held Jeno’s hand in my left hand and Renjun’s hand in my right. Chenle had it a lot easier. We carried them up through the portal and met the other spirits waiting on the other side. 

If you’re wondering, yes. Taeil almost murdered Chenle and I in cold blood for going to the human realm. Luckily, spirits can’t die. We helped the three boys land safely on the ground and led them through the crowd towards Taeil. Taeil was standing at the edge of the crowd, watching the commotion. 

“Taeil, these are the boys,” I stated, pointing to Jeno, Renjun, and Jisung. “When should we start the ceremony?”

“It’s almost sundown,” Taeil said. “That’s when we will perform the ceremony. For now, maybe introduce the boys to more spirits?”

I nodded and Chenle and I led the three through the crowd. I stood up taller to try and find Donghyuck and Mark over the crowd. I quickly found Donghyuck’s unmistakable light brown hair with pink and blue streaks. We made our way towards them and I gave Donghyuck a huge hug. 

“So these are the famous Jeno and Renjun I’ve heard so much about,” Donghyuck joked. 

“How much does Jaemin talk about us?” Jeno asked.

“A lot,” Mark answered. “Chenle’s worse.”

Jisung turned beet red and hid his face in Chenle’s shoulder. 

“It’s sundown,” Donghyuck said.

“Time for the ceremony?” Renjun asked. I nodded. Chenle and I led the boys to the front of the crowd and into the lake where the waterfall emptied. 

“Let the ceremony commence!” Taeil yelled. The crowd cheered and I grabbed Jeno and Renjun’s hands as Chenle grabbed Jisung’s. 

“You guys got this. Just hold your breath. It’s only 15 seconds.” I reassured them. They took a deep breath and ducked their heads under the waterfall. 

It’s amazing how time can work so oddly. When you’re doing something you like, it seems like seconds. When you’re anticipating something, every second seems like an hour. You can imagine how I felt then. 

10 more seconds. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Jeno, Renjun, and Jisung emerged from the waterfall and caught their breath. I hugged Jeno and Renjun and gave them each a kiss on their heads. 

“You guys did it. You’re spirits!” I exclaimed, tears of happiness brimming in my eyes. “It might take a few weeks to get used to everything, especially your wings, but once you do, it’ll all feel normal.”

“I don’t even care about that right now,” Renjun said. “I’m just happy to be with you two right now”

“Renjun, you sappy bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! If you don’t celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! If you don’t celebrate anything, Happy Day!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue I guess? Y’all don’t really have to read this, it isn’t really important. It just kinda... wraps it all up?

Once spirits find their soulmates, they usually start to live with them. That, of course, meant that I had to move out of Donghyuck and I’s house. Minhyung was going to live with Donghyuck, and Chenle was going to live with Jisung. That left me to live with Jeno and Renjun. I wasn’t complaining. Jeno and Renjun had finally gotten used to their wings but were still getting used to flying. 

Living with your soulmates is amazing. You always know how they’re feeling and how to make them feel better. Soulmates fill any open or empty void in your heart or, like in the term, your soul. Soulmates make you feel loved when you need it the most, or even just in general. I didn’t mean for my life story to turn out all sappy like this, but you know. Ever since I had met Jeno and Renjun in person, my life had been changed for the better. Okay, I officially fucking hate myself after saying all that. I swear I’m not usually this god damn sappy and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this crap!!! I really appreciate it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my AO3 insta @worldly.odd


End file.
